


Locker Room Fantasies

by buttercupkisses



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Basketball, F/F, Fluff, Locker Room, Making Out, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupkisses/pseuds/buttercupkisses
Summary: After Fatin had dragged Shelby along to the school’s basketball game a certain player catches her eye and she just can’t resist.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Locker Room Fantasies

Shelby Goodkind stared. Shelby Goodkind gawked. Down on the courts practising below her, stood the most mesmerising girl she had ever set eyes on. Effortlessly, she jogged up and down the court bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was decked out in a basketball kit which consisted of, as far as Shelby could see, a basketball jacket adorned with the name Shalifoe and the number three below it and her slim and rather attractive legs were donned with a pair of short shorts fitting her figure perfectly.

To begin with, it hadn’t been Shelby’s choice to attend the game and had to be practically forced to attend by her friend, Fatin, who’s boyfriend (or fling she wasn’t sure which) was playing, while Shelby dug her heels in. In the end, after countless bartering between the two, Shelby agreed to come along if Fatin would join her for one of her special family dinners which were unbearable to sit through on a good day.

So when they had taken her seats it had taken her by surprise to see the two teams were mixed meaning it wasn't only boys playing but she definitely wasn’t complaining. She had never paid attention to competitions or events beside pageants so she wasn’t sure what to expect. Soon the game started as the referee threw the ball in the air and the girl she had been watching earlier, Shalifoe, lunged for the ball and caught it. If Shelby had ever said at an earlier date that she couldn’t bear to sit around and watch a sports game she took it all back.

She was transfixed.

The way the girl faultlessly caught the ball and shot baskets numerous times and didn’t even seem the slightest bit out of breath. 

Right now was one of the only times Shelby could have an excuse to watch a pretty girl for a total of forty-eight minutes without being caught. Although she hadn’t been as subtle as she originally thought because when the whistle was blown and Shalifoe bent down to tie up her shoelace that had come loose, she felt Fatin elbow her hard in the ribs.

“Ow.” She complained, rubbing her side that would definitely be bruised by tomorrow.

“Eyes up Shelby,” Fatin smirked. “Can't be falling for the girl on the opposing team now, can we?”

“I am not falling for the girl on the opposite team.” Shelby huffed crossing her arms across her chest but her eyes never left the girl.

“But you are definitely checking her out,” Fatin said and reluctantly Shelby tore her eyes away from the brunette to stare at her best friend.

“Is there a problem if I am?” She snapped, annoyed that she couldn’t watch the girl any longer without being disturbed, primarily as at this moment she was standing in such an appealing pose.

Fatin gasped and clapped her hands together bringing Shelby into a side hug. “My girl is finally all grown up and can admit to checking out other girls. I should definitely bake a cake later to commemorate this event.”

“Ugh fuck off,” Shelby said pushing Fatin off.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself in her seat and tried to pay attention to the actual game and not the one girl. That proved harder than originally expected because she had no idea what the score was by now and somehow her eyes kept flicking back to number three who continuously landed basket after basket each as impeccable as the next.

At one point the girl turned around as if she had felt Shelby’s searing stare and looked right back at her. Shelby looked beside her and then behind her to see if she was looking at anyone else but everyone else was focusing on the game. That could mean only one thing. She was staring at her. Luckily Fatin was too engrossed in watching her boyfriend that she didn’t notice the little staring contest happening besides her. Shalifoe shook her head and turned back to the game leaving Shelby just staring. She felt so...hopeless but never in her life before had she wanted to get to know someone so badly.

Sadly, as all good things do, the game came to an end and the home team, that they were supposedly supporting had lost by a mile, however, Shelby couldn't find it in her to care because now she could watch number three celebrate her team’s win. Soon all the players had exited the court and the everyone who had gathered in the stands to watch, stood up and departed. Shelby and Fatin blended in with the rest of the crowd, Fatin linking her arm with Shelby's as they made their way towards the entrance of the home team's locker room. When they were walking Shelby noticed the other locker room belonging to the away team, not too far along the corridor and an idea came to her.

“I need to go to the toilets. I’ll meet you by the car after. Okay?” Shelby said to Fatin, giving her an apologetic look once they reached the locker room, where Fatin’s boyfriend was supposedly changing in.

“Hmm is that so.” The other girl laughed from beside her but unlinked her arm from Shelby allowing her to walk away.

“Shut up,” Shelby muttered, putting up her middle finger at her friend, but there was a smile playing on her lips.

She turned on her heel and started walking back the way they had just come.

“Good luck,” Fatin called after her.

Luck. That was definitely something Shelby needed a lot of at this current moment. She had never actually done something as daring or outgoing as she was planning. Before when her and Andrew dated everything was very basic. Of course, there were a few times when they'd crept off together but everyone always knew exactly where they were at all times. However, this time was different because she hadn't even talked to the girl before.

She kept on walking in the direction of the toilets till she knew she was out of eyesight and then did a 180 walking in the direction of the opponents changing room. Even though her feet kept moving, she still hadn’t decided on what her plan was going to be when she got there. Would the girl be with her friends? Could she work up the courage to ask for her number? Or would she get blatantly ignored? There was only one way to find out and that was to continue on with her rather flawed and incomplete plan.

When she reached her destination there were a few people milling around outside, probably waiting for their friends to change but as Shelby wasn’t from their school, she didn’t want to be the odd one out and attract more attention than needed so she walked over to the vending machine opposite the door and studied the contents. There was an assortment of treats and fizzy drinks inside and if Shelby didn’t feel so damn nervous then she would have bought herself some to pass the time.

One by one each member of the team left the changing rooms but the girl she had seen earlier was nowhere to be seen. Shelby had been gone for a good twenty minutes by now and she knew that Fatin would be wondering where she got to so there was only one thing left to do. Carefully she approached the door, holding her breath and leant on the door for support which was a mistake because it swung open. Shelby closed her eyes realising how much of a fool she made of herself. Tentatively she opened one eye and almost chocked because none other than number three was standing there with a look of amusement on her face wearing only a sports bra and extremely tiny shorts.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Shelby rushed out feeling her face go bright red, all over again, in embarrassment.

Never before had She wanted to get out of the room so fast but it seemed her feet had other ideas as they refused to cooperate with her brain, forcing her to continue standing there like a lemon.

“You.” The girl said pointing at her with an accusative finger. “You were watching me at the game, weren't you?”

“Was I? Didn’t notice,” Shelby replied putting on a fake smile however her posture stiffened showing a clear sign of discomfort.

“Hmmm, I think you were. That’s why you came to find me afterwards isn’t it.” Shalifoe smirked enjoying this interaction too much for Shelby's liking.

“Actually sorry to disappoint but I have a friend on your team that I’m waiting for.”

“Sure. So where are they?” Shalifoe asked, making on a show of looking around the empty changing room to prove her point.

Even though the other girl had just proved Shelby wrong she felt a spark of confidence flood her body and before she could control herself she blurted out "So what if I was watching you?"

A small smile appeared on the other girls face making it clear that that was the answer she wanted to receive. Instead of verbally responding, Shalifoe walked closer to the blonde forcing her to take a couple of steps backwards, towards the brick wall behind her. There a newfound glint in the other girl's eye. One of lust and want and Shelby wouldn’t put it past herself to be recuperating the same look.

“So you were lying?” Shalifoe teased placing a finger under Shelby’s chin and tilting her face up so that Shelby was forced to look at her directly in the eye.

It was almost like earlier where Shelby had stared directly at Shalifoe from the stands only this time they were closer, much closer. close enough that if she was brave enough she could connect their lips that instance. The enduring look on the other girl's face gave her caused Shelby’s confidence to grow even more but before she could answer Shalfoie continued to speak.

"Staring isn't very nice you know. Not very ladylike but I must say neither is walking in here with no warning.” Shelby gulped and an overwhelming feeling of nerves took flight in her stomach.

Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. Maybe the other girl was planning on beating her up, maybe even call her insults of some sort. 

Shelby took one more step back and her back met the cool brick wall and Shalifoe copied her, her hands placed either side of Shelby caging her into the wall.

"I couldn't help myself when you looking so pretty in that uniform of yours," Shelby murmured looking down at the floor.

The knowledge that the other girl was still staring at her made her skin feel like it was on fire and being in such close proximity to her didn’t do much help either. She looked up for a moment to gauge the other girl's reaction but was meet with a searing kiss. A moment of initial shock took over her senses till her body understood what was happening and she kissed back. Hard. It wasn’t like any other kiss she had experienced like with Andrew last year which had been sloppy and overall an unpleasant experience. But sweet and gratifying. 

Toni kissed harder both girls panting into the kiss. It had taken Shelby by surprise about how soft the other girl's lips felt on her own. It contrasted with the harsh persona she put on. The contrast in feelings made her want more and she couldn't help herself from slowly moving her hands down the other girl's body to her waist so she was able to pull her closer.

They broke apart panting and Shelby leant her forehead against the other girls staring into her eyes that seemed to tell multitudes of stories that she wanted to discover. They kissed again much slower this time enjoying the presence of each other and allowing Shelby to relish in the taste of the other girl.

“Toni.” a voice shouted from outside the changing room forcing the two girls to spring apart.

Toni. The girl's name was Toni. Shelby repeated it in her head enjoying the ring it had to it. Quickly, Toni walked over to her duffel bag grabbing a crumpled t-shirt from inside and pulling it over her head. Shelby turned towards the door unsure whether she should leave or wait for the other girl. A rustling of bags could be heard behind her and then Toni joined her by her side.

It looked like Toni was about to ask Shelby about something but decided against it and instead brought her in for one last blazing kiss. Toni’s hands found their way Shelby’s hair and pulled it slightly causing a small sound to leave Shelby's lips before they broke apart one last time. Both girls stared at each in an awkward silence unsure what to say in farewell. Toni moved her duffel bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the exit with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Just as she reached the door she stopped and turned around, “Oh I never caught your name.”

Shelby had completely forgotten that they were strangers to each other and didn't even know as little as each other's names, “I’m Shelby.”

“Shelby...” Toni mused and again Shelby could tell the other girl wanted to say anything else but decided against it.

Suddenly the door swung open and Toni stepped outside the room and shouted something to whoever had just opened the door. Shelby knew she couldn’t exit the room straight after Toni especially as she wasn’t even on the team so she waited alone, in the empty room, with her thoughts.

While she was waiting she leant against the brick wall that they had previously just made out against and tried to catch her breath. When she moved her arm she heard a crinkle sound coming from inside her coat pocket and so with a confused expression she reached into her pocket and found a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read aloud the message

 _Call me x_ and on the other side had Toni's number scrawled in black marker pen.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about writing a oneshot like this forever and I’ve finally done it!!  
> I’m also planning on writing a multi chaptered fic about these two as well x


End file.
